<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance For You: Part I by Aoilovesfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826002">Dance For You: Part I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood'>Aoilovesfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classroom Sex, Competition, Dancing, F/M, Hot Sex, Intimacy, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Scheming, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth has made her decision</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double the Trouble [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance For You: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No Spoilers Just Another Warning That The Following Is Hot and Steamy.</p>
<p>As you can tell from the tags and rating, one of the boys is getting some love. Don't you worry though, the other boy will get love right after *Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge.*</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy!!! </p>
<p>See you later Goldee's</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can't be serious,” Claude frowned before his beloved teacher. Byleth was leaning back in her desk chair holding her student's files. She looked at him briefly before looking back at the files.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why not?” She asked as she crossed her legs. Claude rubbed his forehead with the bottom of his palm in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you even ask that of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's only logical Claude. You are the perfect person for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not Hilda? She would be much more qualified.” Byleth put Claude’s and Hilda’s files down on her desk to show him the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manuela told me that you need to have at least 15 charm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Hilda has 17, you can have a few more tea parties and even a dance session to improve her charm. She. Is. Qualified.” Byleth pointed at his charts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude! You have 28 charm! What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach, I hear what you are saying. Don’t be unreasonable. Hilda can still get you the win for the White Heron Cup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want any chance of letting this win slip away from me. You will give me an undeniable win Claude. It’s your responsibility as the house leader of the Golden Deers.” Claude leaned onto her desk. Byleth could see it now, the lightly draped fabric and gold jewelry fitted onto Claude’s body. The thought excited her to no end. But, she wouldn't let Claude know that. “So you won’t dance for your beloved teacher?” She asked sweetly. Claude could understand her sentiment of leaving nothing to chance. He is the same way which is why he relies on his schemes so much. And how could he turn down her request after she asked so sweetly? There had to be another way to secure this win without him. He just didn't know what that way was yet and it worried him greatly. How would he get out of this one? Byleth could see the gears turning in his head. She wanted to laugh but was doing her best to keep her poker face on. Claude could not scheme his way out this time, or could he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach, my friend,” he said in a softer tone. Byleth raised an eyebrow. “You do know that if you choose me for this, you will have to take responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dancing is subpar. You know I think most of my charm comes from my handsome face. It would be a lot of extra work to get me to dance in this competition and I feel like I would blunder it for you. Hilda or even Petra would be a much better match.” Byleth watched as Lorenz and Leonie entered the classroom. She stood up to greet them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lorenz, Leonie. How did it go this afternoon?” She asked, ignoring Claude’s last plea to get out of his predicament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, Claude, I hope we weren’t interrupting,” Lorenz said. Byleth shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing that can’t be discussed at a later time,” Byleth started to walk past Claude, “Claude, you are dismissed. We can talk about this tonight.” Claude leaned off the desk and put his hand on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to meet up in my-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will meet right here in the classroom. I will send an owl for you.” Claude chuckled softly, wondering what would come of this talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Teach, we will resolve this later.” Claude left the classroom with a little haste. He had to come up with a plan and he needed one asap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Claude, think. The only real reason she picked you to compete is because of your charm. So we just need to get someone else's charm higher than yours,” he said to himself as he walked towards the 2nd-floor dormitory. As he went to take the right into the staircase up to his room, he saw a glimpse of a particular pink-haired girl. He backtracked to see that Hilda was standing in the greenhouse. “I’ll just see what she’s up to, maybe I can convince her.” Claude folded his arms behind his head and casually walked over to Hilda. She noticed him coming her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Claude! What brings you over to the greenhouse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda? Oh, fancy meeting you here. I just came to check on the flowerbed for Teach. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was assigned to collect today’s harvest and bring it over to the dining hall. For some reason it is so hot today, I’ve got butterfingers and I keep dropping the fruit. Because of my improper handling, all of the harvests are becoming bruised.” Claude tilted his head slightly with a disappointed look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, that is unfortunate. We can’t have all the harvest become bruised can we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree 100%! If only it weren’t so hot out today. This would be great for the ball coming up. I’m afraid the feast will come up short because of me.” Claude sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t I get them over to the dining hall for you? Wouldn’t want the feast to be lackluster over bruised fruits and veggies.” Hilda gasped happily as she joined her hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you really do that? I mean you don’t have to of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I did-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whew, I am so grateful. I’m going to go find a place to cool down. Thanks so much, Claude,” Hilda said before quickly leaving the greenhouse. Claude reached out for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Hilda! I wanted to ask you-” She was gone in a flash, “something…” Claude scratched his head as he squatted down to start collecting the harvest for the week. “Sheesh, what am I going to do now?” Claude began to notice what kind of produce he was collecting. “There are so many fruits of life here...and look at these black pearls...if I remember correctly...consuming these will increase charm!” His scheming little brain was working quickly. “This will save me, I just need enough to surpass my own charm and I’m in the clear!” Claude emptied the basket and refilled it with only the two charm enhancing plants. A few moments later a white owl swooped into the greenhouse, gracefully landing next to Claude. It blinked a few times and turned it's head slightly making sure Claude was aware of its presence. Claude stood up with his basket filled with about 20 plants. “I see, it’s time to go see Teach?” Claude headed straight to the Golden Deer classroom with what he was hoping would get him out of the dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sat at her desk in the Golden Deer classroom, filling out her form for the White Heron Cup competition. She looked up as she heard the door open and saw Claude strutting proudly down the middle aisle carrying a basket full of produce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach,” he sang before placing his bountiful harvest on her desk. Byleth looked at the basket, then back at the grinning boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this? Come up with a little scheme, have you? Is this supposed to be some form of bribery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not bribery. Just an alternative solution to both our problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our problems?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! You need someone to win this dance for you and I would rather not be this someone. As you can see, I have brought you a harvest of produce that enhances charm.” Byleth was not swayed in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... am I... supposed to force...Hilda or Petra... to eat all of this... to get them to surpass... your charm level?” She asked in small inquisitive parts, making sure she was properly intaking the plan Claude was trying to feed her. Claude grabbed his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know what you are thinking, this is quite a bit to eat at once. But if we put them into three meals a day for the next two and a half weeks, then add in the dance lesson and tea parties, this will work!” Byleth couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her fair lips. Claude’s face was anything but happy. “Is it not a good plan?” Byleth stood up and grabbed a folder with some paperwork for the White Heron Cup that she had filled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. No, it’s a great plan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel a ‘but’ coming on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘buts’, just, if you don't mind, think it needs a little adjustment.” Claude was a little nervous, but he indulged in her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would be a better plan?” Byleth began to walk around her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can still cook the three meals and do the dance class and have tea, as you planned. We just need to switch the ‘who’ back to Claude. Von. Riegan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, doing all this would give either girl more than enough to pass you and win the cup for me. However,” Byleth leaned closer to Claude and began to whisper, “How about you just give me my undeniable win and dance for me?” Claude swallowed hard as he nervously stared into his beloved professor’s eyes. Byleth stood up straight and turned to leave. “If that's decided, I am going to go turn my forms into Lady Rhea.” Byleth laughed to herself as she began to walk away from a very nervous Claude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach! Wait!” Claude knew it was a bad idea, but he was going to play every card he had in his hand. He grabbed Byleth’s left hand just before she got out of reach. Byleth turned her head to look over her left shoulder. Claude pulled her to him as he was still leaning on her desk before she had a chance to remove his hand. He positioned her in between his legs and held her hips to keep her from moving away from him. Byleth could not control the redness blanketing her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Claude, what do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just decided that I will participate for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Is that s-so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, if it means that I can be around you more often, closer to you, touching you, why would I decline? It gives me a valid reason and no one would be suspicious,” he said as he slid his hand up the side of her body. He could feel her body shiver softly. It had been a while since… Well, you know. She hadn't realized it until just now, she missed his touch. Byleth was frozen. Claude was not expecting her to react this way, and yet, he wasn't unhappy with it either. He went to touch her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I guess that was the reason why you picked me, my friend? Did you also want some alone time with me?" Sothis cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, excuse me miss TEACHER aren't you supposed to be remaining just that? Are you so easily swayed by this boy?” Byleth took a deep breath. She knew Sothis was right. BUT, the more Byleth looked into Claude’s deep green eyes the more she became lost in them. Claude was having a hard time keeping his excitement controlled. He pulled her face down to his, locking her lips with his. Byleth started to wiggle with excitement herself. She still didn't know how to control this feeling, maybe that's why she can't resist. Claude’s pants were becoming uncomfortable very quickly. Byleth could feel his hard member pressing against her inner thigh. They locked gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach, I know...you said we had to keep it...professional…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...I did…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think I can hold out much longer…Can I?” Byleth looked at the forms in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really should get these to Lady Rhea...I’ve already waited too long…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be quick. I promise,” he said nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn't, I can't even trust you to not say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't say a word. I would gladly be subject to any form of punishment.” Byleth bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you take too long I’m going to give you three times the homework I give everyone else.” Claude smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do I have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“5 Minutes.” Claude started to unbutton his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only need 4 and a half,” Claude took off Byleth’s shorts and grabbed both of her thighs, lifting her onto his lap. He could feel her trembling again. He looked at her face. She had her eyes closed and her face turned in the other direction. “My friend, that’s not going to work,” he turned her face to his again. “Open your eyes.” She did. “I need you to look at me for this to happen in the time you've allotted me. So please, keep your eyes on me.” Byleth was biting her lip again, preparing for the noises she would very soon make. She nodded her head. Claude lifted her slightly and inserted his member into her. He slowly pushed himself all the way in. He could still hear Byleth’s soft moan through her closed lips. After going all the way in the first pump, he rapidly began to bounce her against his hips. Byleth let a few gasps escape her trying to keep a normal breathing pace. Claude wasn't letting her at all. He became even more aroused by hearing her ragged breathing and squeals. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed throughout the empty classroom. After a minute or two, Claude was becoming worried. It felt so good, and he wanted to drag it out as long as possible. There was no way he was doing the homework three times. He rested byleth on his lap again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, we are gonna have to change places if I am to keep my time.” Claude took off his overcoat and laid it behind him on the desk. He picked Byleth up and laid her on the desk. “And this is going to have to come off.” He began to take off her top to expose her bare chest. Byleth blushed and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach, keep your eyes on me. I’m almost there.” Byleth slowly returned her gaze to him. Claude reentered Byleth and immediately began pounding against her, gripping her thigh with his left hand and her waist with his right. He was watching himself penetrate her body and could feel the pressure building up. “Damn, you really get me going Teach,” he said softly as he went to look at the faces she could be making. The moment he locked eyes with her sweaty, red, out of breath face, he came. Byleth could see all the tension in his face slowly dissipate with each passing second. He took a deep breath before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I make my time?” Byleth looked over at the clock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“4 minutes 45 seconds.” Claude let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cut it a little close, but I’m grateful nonetheless. I wish you would have let me take my time. I don't know if it’s fully out of my system,” he said as he leaned over and kissed her stomach. Byleth sat up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't go to Lady Rhea like...this…what was I thinking?” Claude was a little upset with how easily she ignored his statement. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, I will take them to her for you so you can head over to the sauna.” Byleth went to grab her clothes. She looked at the mess that was left on the floor. “Don't worry, I will get this cleaned up too. Go ahead,” he said before kissing her forehead. Byleth blushed as she put her clothes on quickly to leave. As soon as the classroom doors opened Claude looked into the folder to change the entry for the White Heron Cup. He chuckled to himself as he read the information. “So, she was going to have Petra do it from the beginning then? She got me this time,” he said, shaking his head. He began to clean up the floor as he heard the classroom doors open slowly. “Teach, did you come back for more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would she be coming for more of?” Claude stopped what he was doing and quickly looked at the doors. He found a very curious Felix awaiting an answer to his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TO BE CONTINUED...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>